


You are going to be the future

by sidhedcv



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[What If - Nessuno è morto, tutti sono felici].<br/>Kieren si limita ad essere felice perché per una volta quasi tutto nella sua vita sta andando bene: Simon è il suo ragazzo, Amy è la sua migliore amica, non deve più fingere di essere quello che non è davanti alla sua famiglia e perfino Jem sta lentamente tornando ad essere quella di sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are going to be the future

Simon ha un modo così intenso di osservarlo che perfino quando ormai Kieren dovrebbe averci fatto l’abitudine quello sguardo continua a farlo sentire estremamente in imbarazzo; una volta Amy ha detto che Simon lo osserva come se non esistesse niente di più bello al mondo – _ed è vero, sciocchino, non te l’ho sempre detto anche io? Dovresti fidarti della tua per sempre migliore amica morta!_ – ma Kieren non riesce sinceramente a credere che sia davvero così. La sua autostima come Parzialmente Deceduto ora è leggermente migliorata, sì, ma arrivare a pensare di poter essere davvero splendido come dice Simon è qualcosa che semplicemente non succederà mai.

Kieren lo sa, Kieren si conosce. Kieren si limita ad essere felice perché per una volta quasi tutto nella sua vita sta andando bene: Simon è il suo ragazzo, Amy è la sua migliore amica, non deve più fingere di essere quello che non è davanti alla sua famiglia e perfino Jem sta lentamente tornando ad essere quella di sempre.

«Mi piacciono i suoi jeans, signor Walker» commenta il suo ragazzo in sottofondo – ormai quella frase è la prima cosa che si sente in casa quando Simon arriva e Kieren cerca in tutti i modi di soffocare una risata per il sorriso compiaciuto che suo padre ha appena esibito.

Non può fare a meno di sorridere ogni volta che vede il suo ragazzo comportarsi in quel modo: ricordare l’aria misteriosa e oscura da cattivo ragazzo che aveva nei primi giorni a Roarton e paragonarla al vero Simon – al Simon che non sa come comportarsi con i suoi genitori, che ha paura di non piacere a Jem e che a volte si incanta a guardarlo con quell’espressione ebete – è sempre molto divertente.

«Andiamo?» si limita a chiedere Kieren dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, lasciando che l’altro ragazzo gli accarezzi distrattamente la schiena e la spalla. Simon annuisce, entrambi ascoltano pazientemente le raccomandazioni dei Walker e solo qualche secondo più tardi sono fuori casa.

«Non dovevi per forza passare a prendermi, sai?» mormora Kieren con un sorriso, cacciando più a fondo le mani nelle tasche della felpa che indossa.

Ma Simon gli regala uno di quei piccoli, significativi sorrisi che il mondo vede così raramente e gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, facendolo stringere contro di sé: «a me piace farlo».

Rimangono in silenzio senza sentire il bisogno di dire qualcosa, continuando a camminare verso il bungalow nel quale li aspettano Amy, Philip e una fantastica, tranquilla serata tra di loro. La tranquillità è qualcosa che mancava a tutti loro e ora come ora ha l’aspetto di un dono fin troppo prezioso: nessuno di loro ha intenzione di sprecarla o di lamentarsene, non ora che sta incredibilmente andando tutto bene.

Quando sono ormai davanti al bungalow Simon sembra decidere di fermarsi senza motivo: lo stringe piano per i fianchi e lo fa poggiare contro la porta dell’abitazione, avvicinando il viso al suo. Kieren trema lievemente e lo guarda negli occhi, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta che cosa Simon trovi di tanto speciale in lui – poi Simon lo bacia e Kieren smette di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non siano le sue labbra e le sue mani e il modo dolcissimo e premuroso che _il suo ragazzo_ ha di stringerlo a sé.

«Sei felice, Kieren?» e in un singolo istante la mente di Kieren passa  in rassegna tutto quello che sarebbe potuto andare storto, le cose che sarebbero potute succedere e quelle che sarebbero potute non accadere del tutto. Da giorni ha la sensazione di avere evitato una vera e propria catastrofe, anche se non capisce come o perché.

Simon gli chiede se è felice e lo guarda con quegli occhi speranzosi, come se dalla sua risposta dipendesse il destino dell’intero mondo, dell’intero universo e tutto quello che Kieren può fare è baciarlo di nuovo, sorridendo contro le sue labbra nel sentire distintamente le mani di Simon tremare e stringerlo più forte.

Sta per rispondere a quella domanda tanto importante quando la porta del bungalow si spalanca e, nonostante i tentativi di rimanere in piedi aggrappandosi alla maniglia, entrambi finiscono a terra. Sopra di loro il sorriso a trentadue denti di Amy che li guarda con espressione sorniona: «avete finito di tubare, piccioncini?»

Due estremamente imbarazzati Simon e Kieren si affrettano a rialzarsi mentre Philip saluta entrambi con la consueta timidezza e sistema un fiore tra i capelli di Amy che gli sorride e lo bacia sulla guancia.

I problemi cominciando quando Amy decide di raccontare a Simon dell’enorme quantità di ritratti che Kieren gli ha fatto nelle ultime settimane – quelli che lui si preoccupa di nascondere sotto il letto ad ogni visita del suo ragazzo ma che Amy ovviamente ha visto e molto apprezzato, a giudicare da quello che sta dicendo. Simon è estremamente interessato, Amy ride di gusto, Philip ride perché Amy ride e Kieren se potesse sarebbe già arrossito per il troppo imbarazzo.

Ma per una volta i loro problemi sono problemi che qualsiasi essere vivente – e non vivente – ha.

Per una volta ai loro occhi il futuro sembra tutto fuorché cupo.


End file.
